Hethrum
Introduction The Hethrum Community exists as a internet community of gamers playing Nationstates 1 and 2. It operates as the successor to the NS1 region of Hethrum, combining the NS1 region of Hethrum with the multiple Hethrum alliances on Nationstates 2. Hethrum Alliances currently maintained by private citizens (AP3 10) exist on worlds 3,33,38,41,42 and 75. Recently the original Hethrum alliance on world 3 was replaced with one named Hethrum (3), as of January 2009 citizens are still transferring; it is this alliance which is expect to be the first to join the wider Hethrum Community; a vote is currently taking place. Forums= http://z7.invisionfree.com/Hethrum_Regional/index.php? As of December 2008 the NS1 region maintained by the Hethrum community has switched to a new region,named Hethrum Community, as a result of the invasion of the original region. This is a similar move to that taken during the 1st occupation of Hethrum,back in 2007 ''' Citizenship Citizen is a rank of each of Hethrums alliances; this rank indicates that the Nation is a member of the Hethrum Community (not just the one small alliance) and isn't a visitor of foreign emissary or the like. A Hethrum Citizen has the right to represent themselves directly in the democratic process, each citizen can propose,discuss and vote on any idea (which they themselves are serious in stating) in the '''Hethrum Council, and try to win the support and constructively critical comments of other citizens of Hethrum. The Hethrum council is located on Hethrums off-site forum, where all nations can get at it. One alliances legislature within NS2 is therefor rarely used in Hethrum. Hethrum Community Territory The Hethrum Forums The Region of Hethrum '''(NS1)(Currently Invaded)(Founderless) The Region of '''Hethrum Community(NS1) The Alliance of Hethrum (3)(NS2) (Currently being adopted) Embassies of the community government of Hethrum across the Nationstates world Unadopted Hethrum Territory As yet unadopted Hethrum territory is territory which is maintained by private citizens of Hethrum but which has, as yet, to be confirmed as Hethrum soil by the Hethrum Council. The Alliance of Hethrum (3)(NS2) (Currently being adopted) The Alliance of Hethrum (33)(NS2) The Alliance of Hethrum (38)(NS2) The Alliance of Hethrum (40)(NS2) The Alliance of Hethrum (41)(NS2) The Alliance of Hethrum (75)(NS2) Trade and Economy Hethrum has its own economy centred around services and the exchange of our currency- the Het. With the continuing growth and development of NS2 Hethrum recently opened a NS2 Trade Fair on its forums, with the intention of bringing the exchange of trade and diplomatic stances both onto the forum and into the Hethrum currency. Contracts for certain stances, for certain periods can be traded. A charity auction of such contracts is expected in March 2009 on behalf of HCF-NEAN, Hethrums Charity for newer nations. Alongside the NS2 themed economy a growing service economy,with recent strong growth in the private sector, promises to be the mainstay of the economy. Conversion House (a private business) offers to convert your Hets into certain other offsite forum based currencies. Jobs and Vacancys Jobs and Vacancys is a Public Service providing free job listings to businesses, organisations and government. Any member can search here for employment or jobs (single commisions). Diplomacy Hethrum seeks to be peaceful and to get involved with other alliances (and for that matter regions) throughout Nationstates. Hethrum typically offers to grant a embassy to any alliance they come across and aims (Diplomatic Services) to respond in kind by sending emissaries out. War Hethrum is a peaceful community, it does not seek to go to war, seeking to damage another group of nations, at any time. Hethrum members may not go to war with other Hethrum members. Government The Hethrum Government provides many of the essential services available and is a major employer.The government is composed of many officials and is lead by a elected chair. However at the moment a provisional government is in effect. Elections Elections have been few and chaotically managed these past months. On December 31st 2008 the Hethrum (2nd) provisional government signed a contract with MDN Incorportated to effectively take over the Elections Service for three months until March 30th in a deal worth up to 600 slivers (Het£6)